Jessaloup of the People
by Aruka Ten
Summary: hiya, this is just what i think should happen in the second book of Isabel of the Whales. So please Read Enjoy Review. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, hi! this is i think the first fanfic for Isabel of the Whales. YAY!!! i feel special *cough* anyway, this is what i think should have happened in the second book, if the author had made another one.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters. they are not mine, nothing is mine.*sob***

Hi again. It's me, Isabel, the Chosen One. Yup, I know, I narrate this story too, even though it's called "Jessaloup of the People." So, if you haven't read the book before this, let me fill you in.

When I was in fifth grade I went on a whale watch with my class. Of course I was obsessed with whales then too, so I was hyped to go. But something completely life changing happened. I fell into the water, AND TURNED INTO A WHALE! So, for a whole year I was a whale. I became part of Onijonah's family, or pod, and learned how to be a whale. Apparently, I was a Chosen One, so it was my mission to learn about the whales, and to teach them about humans. I was doing just fine with being a "mermaid," a human who can turn into a whale, when I got bit by a shark. Yes, I know. It got infected, so the whales sent me back home to keep me alive. But, while I was a whale, I had fallen in love with another whale in my pod. His name was Jessaloup. He was the last one I saw before becoming human again.

I still do love him, but I know nothing will happen because I'm a human now, and well, he's still a whale. I'm now 15. Everyday I've gone down to the jetty and jumped into the water. I always hope that something will happen, and I'd turn back into a whale. But, nothing ever does. The whales said that one day I may return, but when will that day be?

Tom, my boyfriend when I was 14, has come over to my house to help me with the whales poster I was coloring. If you're asking why I said "was" it's because Tom and I broke up. I was never truly in the relationship with him, and I didn't want to hold him back. But he still comes over and helps with the whales organization we started.

"So Isabel," Tom started to say, " are you excited for school to start up again?" it was still summer and we had about a week left until high school started.

"Yes! I can't wait to go to high school! It's so exciting, and I get to see Kristen and Molly again. I should really call them . . . ," I started to trail off in thought.

"I wonder if we'll see new people," Tom said while stroking his brush with blue paint on it to make the flukes of a blue whale.

"I think we will, considering it's a bigger school and all," I said, painting the seaweed green. Paint never did it justice.

An hour later, Tom had left to go to a friend's soccer game, and I was left to do what I wanted. After my brothers left for college, my parents weren't home as often as they were before. My mom would go to the mall with friends, only because she liked the noise (living in a house with twin boys does things to you). And my dad would just work longer hours. So, here we are with me. This was mostly the time when I would go down to the jetty and jump in, but I didn't feel like getting wet, so I just backed a small bag containing a notepad, some pens, a granola bar, and a water bottle.

I got to the jetty and had set up my spot right on the edge, the one spot where you could see all along the beach. I sat down and started drawing a few little cartoon sea stars and dolphins when I heard something not of the norm. At first it sounded like panting and crying for help, but then it was just loud yelling. It sounded like a boy my age, but when I turned around, there was nothing. Then I looked to the beach and I found my answer. There, lying in the sand, was a tall, tan, and black haired boy. _His voice can sure travel far_, I thought. As if he could hear my thoughts, he looked over in my direction. His eyes were green like the seaweed I had seen in the tropics when I went there with the whales.

It seemed as if he wanted me to walk over and talk to him by the way he was looking at me. So, I got up, packed all my things in my bag, and started walking over to where he was on the beach. By the time I had gotten there, he had readjusted himself, so he was sitting, and not lying, in the sand. When I got closer, I got the feeling that I knew him from somewhere before, but I had sworn that I had never seen him before in my life. I was standing next to him when he gestured for me to sit next to him, but patting the sandy spot next to him.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. He looked surprised by the tone of my voice.

"Don't you remember me Isabel?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes. I wonder if he could see the fear in them once he said my name.

"No, but I feel like I know you anyway," I said, hoping he didn't think I was weird. Even though he was a stranger, I didn't want him thinking I was a wack-job.

"The Elders said you would act this way," he said under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Um, how do you know my name?" I asked politely. I also didn't want him thinking I was rude.

"Isabel, I spent an entire year with you. You were part of my family, remember," he said looking back at me with his green, green eyes. They were beautiful up close. My jaw dropped open. I did know what he was talking about. He was a whale! HE WAS JESSALOUP!!!

"Jessaloup!" I said before hugging him, and almost toppling us both over in the sand.

"I can't believe you're here! How did you get here? What has it been like since I was gone? Is Mistenbel all grown up? What about Onijonah?" I had so many questions that I couldn't contain them all.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Let me answer one before you ask another," Jessaloup joked while he straightened himself and wrapped his arms around me.

"First of all, I came here to be with you. The Elders saw that I was so miserable after you left, so they waited until the next mating season. When I didn't sing, they knew it was because I was unhappy about you leaving. They waited and waited, when finally, I asked them if I could come to you. They decided that since I was gifted enough to be loved by a Chosen One, that I was gifted enough to turn into a human too. And well, it worked," he finished, spreading his arms wide to show himself off. I then realized that all he had on was some swim trunks. I think my brothers had some clothing that they left behind, he looked like their size.

"Anyway," he continued, "it's been boring without you. Mistenbel has grown pretty fast, and she still asks when you're going to come and play hide-and-ping with her. Onijonah has had one other calf and is pregnant now with another. She's pretty much the eldest female of the family too," he said.

"Well, that's cool. Where are you going to live while you're human?" I asked.

"I'm old enough to live on my own, aren't I?" he asked, looking down at my face. Once I thought about it, I really didn't know how old he was.

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked, returning the quizzical look he had just given me.

"Whales measure years but feeding seasons. I've lived for 18 feeding seasons. Is that old enough for humans to live on their own?" he asked.

"Yup, just perfect. Although, you look older than 18 to me," I said, looking him up and down. He looked to be about 6'8, he had midnight black hair cut just below his ears, his eyes were as green as a four-leaf clover, and he was nicely tanned all over. Of course, no farmer's tan for a whale. But he had a lot of muscles to him, which made him look even older than an 18-year-old.

"Um, I think we should go back to my house to get you some clothes to wear. My parents won't be home until 10pm tonight. Let's go," I said, standing up. Jessaloup looked at me, and then attempted to stand up.

"It's way easier to move in the water," he said with a laugh.

"I know what you mean," I huffed as I tried to help him stand. Sure I'm tall, but he's _taller_.

"Ok, Jessaloup, technically you're a whale. So, you don't have a place to live or any clothing to wear. Here are my brothers' clothes that they left behind while at college. I think my mom and dad will be fine if you live in the guest house out back. There's food, a place to sleep, a shower, sink, toilet, tv and couch, a refrigerator and microwave, and a table to eat at. Basically, it's a little home. So, you can live with me . . . , and not freak my parents out, ha-ha," I laughed as I said this because even though my parents were never home, they also would never understand why a boy 3 years older than me would be living with us.

"Ok, sounds good. Um, what do in-love humans do when they go to bed?" he asked.

"They say good night, hug and kiss, and then go to sleep," I answered him.

"Well, then come over here. Good night," he whispered in my ear before putting his lips gently on mine. At first I doubted that he knew how to kiss, but my gosh! He was an excellent kisser.

I pulled away with the biggest smile on my face and whispered back to him," 'Night," and went up to my room and went to bed.

A few moments later I heard my door softly open and someone whisper, "How do you sleep in a bed?"

I stifled a giggle, sat up, and said, "You first sit on the bed. Then you turn so your legs are on the bed and then lay down flat on it, and if you get cold, you have sheets and blankets to keep you warm like this," I said while I grabbed him and slid into my bed. He followed suet, and then wrapped his arms around me. He ask, "May I sleep in your bed tonight to see what it's like to sleep?"

"Sure, but I'm pretty tired, so I won't be able to answer any questions. Good night Jessaloup," I said before slipping into the dreamland of sleep.

**A/N: ok, how was that? makes you want to read the book right? it's a really good one. so, i might have more, and i might not, i don't know. but please, Read~Enjoy~Review.**


	2. Author's Note 72312

**Author's Note- July 23, 2012**

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've even glanced at this story. I'm so happy so see so many reviews, thank you all so much! I'm also very honored to have the author of Isabel of the Whales review my fanfic of her story!**

**Well, getting on with the reason I'm writing this little note. I really would love to continue writing this story, and I've started work again on it tonight (it's about 1am, perfect time to revisit old stories :D). But, I would like all of you to know that the second book, _Jessaloup's Song_, is indeed out. And that I have read it. Now, I started this story before I'd even heard that there was possibly going to be a second book. Let me tell you, it is quite fantastic, I enjoyed it very much, and the end was the best ending even imaginable .**

**So, as you can imagine, this puts me in an awkward position. Do I continue with a story written in between books and keep to my own agenda or do I stop writing and just advertise for the second book? I am willing to continue my writing, but I would like to hear from my reviewers/those wonderful people who make me feel totally awesome for taking an interest in my one chapter story. I don't want to offend anyone by going off on my own, so if you would like to stick to the original story, do not read on (well, maybe until after you've read the second book).**

**As for my long absence, well you should all blame high school for that, haha. No no, just life getting busier. But I will try my hardest to continue writing Maybe I'll have the next chapter soon than you think ;D**

**Alright, I better get to it then. I'll hopefully hear from you all soon (like, as in a review of my next chapter, or maybe just reviewing this note and saying 'hi')!**

**Aruka Ten**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok HI! I hope it's not too short and I really hope you all like it. Read~Enjoy~Review**

"Jessaloup," I ask, waking up a realizing that he's not in my room. _Oh no,_ I thought, _could he be downstairs with my parents?_ I doubt I've ever climbed stairs as fast as I flew down those puppies.

From the hallway I could hear pots and pans being shuffled around like someone was making breakfast. Slowly, I peeked into the kitchen and saw that Jessaloup had indeed found the area of food praise and that he was thankfully alone.

"Jessaloup, don't tell me you were going to make breakfast now, where you?" I asked as I pranced into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. He gave me a withering look and stated, "I have no idea how to use any of these metal things."

"Well, anyone could have told you that," I teased, "now, shuffle off to Buffalo or something, let the master show you how it's done."

I quickly put away the saucepan and boiling pot he'd managed to pull down from various cabinets and got to work. Pull out a frying pan, check; some butter, done; 3 eggs, got those; and bacon. Next I set my handy dandy pan on the stove and turned on the burner while adding a little butter. Jessaloup, on the other hand, was watching very closely, taking note of every move I made. Actually, he was a little too close for comfort.

"Careful! That's fire, ok? And don't touch the pan there, hold it by the handle so you don't burn yourself. It hurts," I started to nag. Jessaloup gave me a teasing look and moved his hand closer to the pan, nearly brushing the back of it to the rim. Sure enough when he turned around to smile triumphantly at me he jerked his hand back and little and hit it to the pan.

"Ouch!"

"I told you! Come here, I know what to do with burns," I sighed. Turning the water to lukewarm, I let it run over his for about 15 minutes, Jessaloup stood next to the sink while I finished making breakfast. I set the plates down in front of us when we were both seated at the breakfast bar and picked up my fork.

When I looked over to see if he liked it, I noticed a few things, 1- Jessaloup is very handsome when doing practically anything, 2- he didn't know how to use a fork, and 3- fingers can't contain the slipperiness of eggs, ever.

"Watch," I said and picked up my fork and began eating. He eventually got the hang of it, but he looked a little like a 5-year-old using the wrong hand. Who knows, maybe Jessaloup's left-handed.

"Maybe try it with your other hand?" I suggested. Sure enough when the fork was in his other hand it looked much more natural and useful. I wonder if all whales are mostly left-handed . . .

"Isabel, what exactly is this mushy stuff we're eating? And this . . . red thing? It's delicious, but it doesn't look like krill or anything I've ever seen," Jessaloup said after nearly vacuuming his plate clean.

"It's eggs, from chickens, and bacon, from pigs," I explained. He looked at me a little funny for a minute and then apparently got over it and went about hunting in my kitchen for something else to do.

"What are you looking for," I asked. He just couldn't sit still, could he?

"I don't know, I feel like I should eat more food while I can but, but I feel . . . good," he mused, "like I would be able to eat another bite without exploding."

"Ah, that crazy feeling of being full. As humans, we don't eat all at once and then survive off our blubber in winter. Actually, we eat three meals a day and maybe a few snacks in between to stay full. And that's every day," I clarified. I didn't want him going on a hunger strike thinking he could actually survive for a couple of months.

"Well, what are we supposed to do if we're not eating?" he asked.

"Um, live life? Want to go see the town I grew up in? It's sort of like how Home is for you, only, I don't leave every year for food," I smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that," Jessaloup said. I finished cleaning up the dishes and put them in the drying rack before I took his hand and led him out the front door and into my human world.

**A/N: so, how was it? Leave me a review telling me what you think of it! I'd like some feedback before I start the next chapter just to make sure I'm on the right track :D thanks for reading!**


End file.
